1. Field of the Invention.
This invention has relation to equipment useful for training players on volleyball teams. The machine of the invention can consistently project volleyballs, one after the other, to substantially exactly predetermined positions from predetermined angles and having trajectories of predetermined heights. It is designed for practice drills by volleyball teams, and can assist in increasing the player's ability in spiking high sets, in spiking low sets, in spiking over-the-net bumps by the opposition, and in tipping over long bumps by the player's team.
The known prior art includes only a pipe frame which supports a volleyball in a static position over the net for a player to spike.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Machines for delivering baseballs or the like to batters for batting practice are well known; but it is believed that these devices make no use of the principle of impacting the ball with a forward end portion of a propulsion arm and subsequently projecting the ball into a trajectory under the guidance of a discharge chute.
The inventor and those in privity with him are aware of no prior art which is closer than that set out above; and are aware of no prior art which negates the patentability of the claims made herein.